Where We Belong
by Darling Chii
Summary: Trying to become a successful model, Serenity comes back to Domino, but is she ready to face the past? Silentshipping? Have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Where We Belong**

_Ch. 1 – Opportunity comes a-knockin'_

Serenity wiped her brow. It was a typical hot day in the Big Apple, and it didn't help that she was working in an over crowded restaurant. The Snack Shop was one of the most popular joints in the area, and kids from local high schools usually played hooky on days like these and hung around. It had a carefree atmosphere, with an arcade, restaurant, and bar which served only the neatest drinks, non-alcoholic of course.

Today, though, was a bit unbearable, and Serenity couldn't help but feel even worse with what she was wearing. White shorts, a turquoise tube top, and flip flops was her attire, and made her feel more exposed than she really was. She was a beautiful of 18, fresh out of high school, with long auburn hair tied in a high ponytail and honey brown eyes.

'Just a few more minutes,' she thought, as the clock silently ticked the time away, only five minutes left in her shift. Grabbing the coke she was filling, she walked outside to the waiting customer.

"Here you go. Can I get anything else for you?" Serenity said politely.

The man before her looked just about in his early 20's, wearing a casual suit: matching tan color pant and jacket, and a crimson dress shirt with a few buttons undone. He had black hair that was just long enough to be able to pull back in a small pony tail at the nape of his neck and he wore sun glasses.

"Yes. What is your name?"

Serenity stared at the guy. He wanted her name? Who did he think he was? She took a deep breath.

'Great, another pervert.'

"Listen buddy, I don't know who you are, but if you think you can…" Serenity stopped talking as she heard the guy chuckling. She glared.

"I didn't mean to come across as hitting on you," he started, taking off the glasses, revealing a beautiful shade of green eyes, "but I couldn't help but notice how lovely you looked. You wouldn't happen to be a model would you?"

Serenity blushed; she hadn't thought that she was that apparent. She shook her head, not risking the possibility of stuttering and sounding like an idiot.

"By the way, I'm Erik. Erik Drazen."

Serenity mouth dropped. Erik Drazen was one of the hottest new managers in the modeling world. His pictures dazzled the hottest fashion magazines, plus he was coming out with his own collection of clothing. How could she not have recognized him!

"Oh, um… I'm Serenity Wheeler."

"Serenity. What a lovely name." He said. Serenity did her best to keep from blushing. She Knew that he was very…flirtatious, so she kept her guard up. "So, you're not a model?"

"No, I'm not. I'm my friends say I look like one and should try to do some gigs, but that was just them joking."

"Well, I agree with your friends. Unlike some models, who look like their moving plastic mannequins, you're naturally skinny graced with curves," Serenity did blush at that, "and you look _healthy_."

Serenity shrugged. "I just don't think I could make it in that business. It's too competitive and demanding in my opinion."

"Ah, but with me as your manager, you wouldn't have to worry about that."

Serenity stared at Erik, who was grinning like the Cheshire cat, as if he had two heads. "You're kidding, right? You're not really offering me a job are you?"

"I am always serious."

"But, but…" Serenity stuttered, nothing coming to her mind to respond. Erik pulled out a business card.

"Listen. Call me sometime after you thought it over. And remember, I am serious; I'm looking for a new model for my collection and I need the perfect person." He stood, paying for the drink (which he didn't drink) and gave her a tip.

"I'll be waiting." He said, winking, before walking off.

Serenity just sat there dumbfounded, staring at the card. The whole thing must be some illusion; a mirage conjured up by her tired brain due to the heat. She jumped as someone squealed behind her. She turned and saw Ellen Kinn, her roommate and best friend, standing with what Serenity swore were hearts in her eyes.

"Serenity, was that Erik Drazen you were just talking to?"

"Yeah."

Ellen squealed again; she was a major fashion buff and was trying to go to school to become a fashion designer. She practically worshipped Erik Drazen, saying he was her inspiration. "What did he give you?"

"His business card. He wants me to model for him." Serenity got up to go inside to put up her things and go home, but she found herself being shaken by Ellen.

"OH… MY… GOD! Serenity take the offer! Do you know for awesome it is for you to be offered a job by **THE** Erik Drazen? Besides, we're always telling you to try to go to some interviews."

"Yeah, but…" Serenity sighed. It wasn't the fact that she didn't want to model. In fact, that was one of the reasons she came to New York; but after some interviews, she was told that she was too young looking and to try again when she was older. So she put herself through school and got a job, not really wanting to go back to Japan; she was trying to get over _him_ and she thought that things were going really well to be ruined.

"Serenity, I'll drag you to him if you don't call. Besides, who's going to stop you?"

"My brother would…" she muttered under her breath, but Ellen heard. She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Well, your brother isn't here now is he? And if he does have a problem when and _if _he finds out, I'll just set him straight," Ellen said, with fire in her eyes. She was really protective of her friends and could carry things a bit far at times.

"I'll think about."

Author's Note:

I'm Free! School is out! Summertime!

Well, Where We Belong is back, with some definite changes. I didn't like how it was going the first time and I thought that there wasn't enough Kaiba in it, so I took it down for some major changes. Some things are going to be different, and I have new characters: Erik and Ellen. I randomly made up the names; I'm not really good with names.

I'm hoping to update on a regular basis; I have time know, but I think I still have some writers block. I'm always open to creative criticism and ideas (I also love reviews).

I hope you enjoyed this, and hopefully the second chapter is coming up soon.

And:

If you checked out my page, you saw that it's really blank. I took down a lot of my stories because of the whole rule with lyrics. They're going to be back up, with some changes maybe. First one back up will be Heartbreak because it is the prequel to this.

(Plus, I don't own YGH, just the OCs that I create and the actually story line)

Catch you later!


	2. Chapter 2

**Where We Belong**

_Ch.2 – Just Another Day_

The secretary, a young woman with short brown hair with highlights, sat extremely nervous in the chair before her boss, close to becoming hysteric. Seto Kaiba silently flipped through the papers she had just handed to him, not a single hint of emotion flittering through his eyes. He looked up to see his secretary (his 3rd this month) looking like she was about to pass out.

"Ms. Anderson…" He said, in a slow, deep, drawn-out voice. She jumped at him saying her name.

"Y-y-y-yes, Mr. Kaiba…" she said, berating herself for stuttering.

"I thought I went over this the first time we had a conversation on how I wanted my papers typed. Perfect. No misspellings, correct punctuation…"

"But everything is perfect! I tripled checked everything! I had the computer spell check! I…" as she continued to rattle, Ms. Anderson was slow to realize that it had been a huge mistake to interrupt Seto Kaiba.

"I did not ask for an excuse, did I Ms. Anderson?" He said, eyes narrowing.

The woman shook her head.To her, itfelt like the roomseemed to getcolder. The only sound was her breathing which was beoming more erratic with each passing second.

"It seems that I won't be able to use you. You're obviously not able to even type correctly, which is quite pathetic for someone who calls them self a secretary. So…"

She crunched her eyes shut, preparing herself…

"YOU'RE FIRED!"

The shout seemed to reflect off the white walls and, bursting into tears, the poor woman ran out of the room. No one looked at her as she grabbed her belongings; it wasn't a good idea to make a scene when Mr. Kaiba was in a dark mood, which was all the time. Many wished for the 'good old days' to return when he had the _right_ girlfriend and things were actually pleasant.

Tea Gardner was knocked over slightly as Seto Kaiba's third secretary of themonth ran blindly onto the elevator. She sighed. He really needed to learn to control his temper and give someone a chance. She had suggested therapybut after a heated conversation, she never brought it up again.

She walked in to his office, closing the door and getting Kaiba's attention. He was sitting back into his chair, thinking. She walked over and began to massage his shoulders. He tensed up, not really happy that she decided to visit, in the middle of the day when work was at it's busiest.

"Idiots. There isn't a single competent person in this whole building," he muttered.

"Seto, you just need to give them a chance. Not everyone is perfect."

"I expect perfection. This company needs to run cleanly and smoothly. I will not accept anything else."

Tea sighed. Single-minded as usual. She glanced downed at her engagement ring: a beautiful diamond surround by small sapphires set in a silver band. She came up with an idea.

"So, when are we announcing our engagement?" she asked, switching topics.

"And be watched 24-7 by the paparazzi? I think not. The wedding will be small and quiet. No one needs to know until after we're married."

"But you're THE Seto Kaiba! One of the most influential men in Japan. The wedding will be one of the biggest events of the year! People will be expecting your wedding."

Kaiba grunted. He didn't want every newspaper detailing his personal life as most paparazzi already made up enough for the weekly tabloid. He had a bad feeling about the look Tea was giving him; she was plotting and not in his favor.

"How about we make it publicly official at the Corporation Ball?"

The Corporation Ball was a yearly event in which major businesses and companiesheld as celebration for a successful year and discussed about projects and ideas among the owners and CEOs. Kaiba only went for show as was customary and left as soon as he could. The past couple of years weren't as enjoyable as past balls had been. Maybe due to the person he was accompanied by.

He knew that if didn't agree to this, Tea was going to bug him till he became crazy. Sparing himself future migraines, he reluctantly agreed.

'Hello, Hell,' Kaiba thought bitterly.

Tea squealed with delight. Kissing him on the cheek, she walked out, saying something about arrangements and shopping. He almost sighed with relief when she was gone. It was not a good day for her to visit him.

He stood and stretched, walking over to the window and looked over Domino City. The weather was disturbingly hot though one wouldn't have guessed with Kaiba dressing in all black with a trademark trench coat of dark purple. He faintly recalled a summer day much like this except he was at the beach, with his brother and an auburn haired beauty…

He shook his head and returned to his desk and laptop. How many more people needed to be fired?

* * *

Yes! It's done! It's an okay chapter in my opinion. Alright, we have Kaiba still with Tea, engaged but no one knows. 

The story will be slightly AU, since there won't be any Yamis. Yugi and Ryou are going to have slightly altered personalities but they will be technically adults so they grew up some more. I'm figuring out ages at the moment because most likely I will do a story and how Seto and Serenity got together sometime in the future (and due to the looks of things, in the far future).

Question: Does anyone think that I should do a chapter on Yugi's and Tea's point of view on the breakup?

**Reviews**

**bloodstoner:** Um… okay.

**GoldenStar:** I'm so happy that you think it's better. Yes, Michelle will be in this version; I realized that I didn't give her a last name (the old version wasn't all that well developed), but she'll be in the story (really soon to).

**newblue:** I agree; the reporter added a lot pressure and the story was really rushed and the characters weren't that really developed. So the beginning will be going at a nice pace before anything really pops.

**Komo Pineconeseed**: Thank you.

And those that read but didn't review, I thank you as well.

I really want to know what you guys think! I really like reviews.

Till next time (I'm aiming for the next chapter to be out early next week).


	3. Chapter 3

**Where We Belong**

_Ch. 3 – All Right_

Serenity was rushing in and out of the kitchen, trying to put in orders and serve food to waiting customers as quickly as she could. School was out early this Wednesday, due to some teacher meetings. So every student decided to come to The Snack Shop. It was packed to the rim with kids from elementary school to high school: girls talking about upcoming dates, some elementary kids talking about the lasting video game strategy, or study groups cramming for exams. Ellen was just as busy, but she also took the liberty to flirt with a couple of boys at a booth near the kitchen.

Serenity decided to take her break after she finished making and delivering a shake. She headed towards the employee lounge, and grabbing her book from her purse, sank into one of the beanbags on the floor. Like the Shop itself, the lounge was very carefree, with TVs and beanbags placed around the room, and a whole wall wad dedicated to CDs and records.

Serenity opened her book, and while flipping through to get to her page, a small, white piece of paper slipped onto her lap. Picking it up and reading it, she realized that it was Erik Drazen's business card. It had been almost a month, and she had completely forgotten about him and his offer. She frowned. She really did want to model and with someone like Drazen guiding her, she was sure she would have a great career but…

"_You would sell yourself to the entire world?"_

"Hey!"

Serenity looked up and saw Ellen grinning down at her. She spotted the card in Serenity's hand.

"Ah, so you're finally thinking about that, are you?"

"Yes, and it's a no."

"Serenity!" Ellen said with great annoyance in her voice, "Is your reasoning that you don't think you'll be any good or are you afraid?"

Serenity didn't look at her friend. She really did believe in herself, that she could and probably would make a great model, but there had been people that had repeatedly drilled in that they didn't approve. One person had believed in her but he proved to not care as much as she thought. She stood up and threw the card into the trash bin.

"Besides," she said, as she walked out the room, "I have to start thinking about school. Some college or technical school is probably a good idea."

Ellen stared at the door. She loved Serenity like a sister but there were some things that drove her crazy. Like Serenity not going for things she really wanted. Ellen was going to make sure that this was one opportunity that was going to be taken.

* * *

Erik Drazen sat in his office, sipping a latte and looking through his planner. He still had a few months till his collection was presented, but little time to find a model. He had been sure that the girl, Serenity, he had saw at the restaurant would call. She had the perfect image for his collection and besides, she was his type as well. 

"Erik, you have a call on line one."

Breaking out of his train of thought, he picked up the phone.

"Yes, Drazen speaking."

He sat there, listening to the caller, a female caller, and kept a cool composer, acting the part of a serious businessman. This was too perfect! The caller said she was a friend of Serenity and informed him that Serenity wouldn't seriously consider the offer, but that she really did want it. Ellen, as the caller had identified herself as, wondered if she could come and talk to him, with Serenity in tow, and try to convince her to work for him.

Coming to an agreement on a date, Erik got off the phone looking rather smug. A young woman entered the office, carrying some folders. She looked at him with raised eyebrows when she noticed his look of 'I'm going to rule the world" on his face.

"You look pretty happy. What happened? Your competition dropped dead or something?"

"Michelle, everything is being handed to me on a silver platter. Things couldn't be going any better." He replied, signing some papers. Michelle was his sister, about three years younger than him though many argued that they were twins. With equally stunning emerald eyes, she was a tall, long haired young woman that was just as equally admired in the fashion world.

Michelle did some modeling when she wasn't helping her brother, and she helped him with his designs and gave input on how people would except the clothing. She was optimistic and a person one really felt comfortable with. She knew a lot of people in the fashion world, which had been a great help to Erik.

"Oh," she said, turning around when she reached the door to leave, "you have a visitor."

Erik looked up. As Michelle left another person came in, a smirk forming on the woman's face. Erik grinned.

"Well, long time no see."

* * *

"Serenity, it's just a nice chat with the man that could very well become your gateway to success." Ellen said, as she dragged along a very disgruntled Serenity, into the office building. 

This was not what Serenity had in mind when she said she wanted to have a fun weekend. She was taking the next week off from work and was going to figure out what she was going to do next with her life. She had considered going back to Domino to visit her brother and friends, but she felt really comfortable in New York, so she decided to stay a bit longer. She called Ellen to ask if she wanted to go shopping; she said yes, but she needed to stop by someplace first. Serenity said she would meet Ellen at the mall, but Ellen said it was alright if she came along.

So now Serenity found herself in Erik Drazen's office, on a Saturday morning, having a sneaky suspicion she was being set up. The two girls sat in the waiting room, neither speaking. There was just the resounding tapping of the secretary's keyboard, and the occasional drumming of fingers against purses.

"You can send them in." Erik's voice sounded out through the room. The woman at the desk pointed at the door which the girls were to go through.

Serenity and Ellen stood up and walked over; Serenity wouldn't admit it but she was anxious to hear what the man had to say. Upon opening the door, they found Erik sitting down on a couch, with a blond woman wearing purple attire, both smiling like Cheshire cats.

Serenity stood dumfounded, searching for her voice.

"Mai?"

* * *

Yes, I'm postponing the whole conversation between the group, but at least we have two more characters in play: Michelle and Mai. I like Michelle from the original version of the story but she wasn't really "in" the story, not well developed... I believe I didn't even give her a last name! This chapter, I believe is the longest yet. I'm hoping that each chapter is longer each time. 

The character's ages:

Serenity: 18 (During Heartbreak, she was 16)

Seto: 21 (During Heartbreak, he was 19)

Erik: 21

Michelle: 18

Joey: 20

Yugi: 20

Tea: 19

Mai: 21 (I know it isn't her real age, but this is my story)

Mokuba: 16

Marik: 20

**Reviews**

**xXRoseGoddess874Xx: **Yes, I'm sure many would agree.

**GoldenStar: **The shortness of the chapters are driving me nuts. I'm trying to improve on that. I want to hint on the strain in the relationship; Tea is unaware of it and it will have some influence on Kaiba's actions later in the story.

**Karai and Renet: **Thanks, Renet for the compliment! Yeah, I notice the mishaps when I read the chapter a day or two after I posted the chapter.

**newblue: **I think there would be pressure in a relationship like theirs; formed out of an affair, and they're still near people they affected through their actions (Yugi, Mokuba, etc.)

More Kaiba coming up in the next chapter. The next chapter is probably going to be my last one for a little while since I'm going out of town on Aug 7th and won't be back till 21st. I'm hoping to get one more chapter for this story and the next chapter of Heartbreak, Tea's POV.


	4. Preview and an Explanation

_Preview:_

"I'm leaving."

She said the words with a conviction that she didn't feel. He stood before her, looking at her blanking, as if the words hadn't been heard or had been spoken in a different language. She sat on the couch as straight and unmoving as possible, although his staring made her fidgety.

"Alright."

For a moment, she though he hadn't said anything. He spoke in such a soft even tone, that it seemed the word had been eaten by the stillness of the room. She blinked, wondering if she heard right. Again she almost couldn't believe that she was doing this. After everything they had gone through… fighting to justify their relationship… she didn't want to believe that it was all for nothing.

"Is that it? Are you just going to let me walk out?"

"If you want to leave, it's your choice. If you want to stay, it's your choice."

He walked out of the room, leaving her sitting on the couch. That's all he had to say? Did their relationship mean that little to him?

* * *

Author's Note:

Has it really been almost five years since I've updated? Crazy.

First I wanted to apologize for leaving this story untouched for an incredibly long time. I lost all inspiration and motivation to write, and school was taking over everything. I'm going to be graduating college this June (which is also weird to think about), and during this time of non-activity, I have not written a single thing. I actually got to thinking about this story when I saw that someone had favorited it last month (took me completely by surprise). I then reread the story and cringed while reading it. While it's not terrible (besides some grammar and spelling problems), it's not that well written.

I also got to thinking about Kaiba's characterization and came to a realization. After some serious thinking, I think Kaiba would not be the kind of person to have an affair. I think based on his history, he would be very serious or devoted to the one he was in a relationship with. If anything, he would be the one worried about betrayal or possibly afraid of commitment and would pull away from the person. I also feel that I didn't portray Tea's character correctly (nor do I think she would go about having an affair either). I feel I've done a disservice to both characters.

That said, I would like to rewrite this story (again; how many rewrites is this up to?). This time the break up would not involve an affair but Serenity would still wind up in America (maybe), and hoping to become a model (which I would need to do some research on how one becomes a model). The small blurb above this note is a small taste of how the break up would go. I also would like to watch more of the series to get a better grasp on the characters so that I could do some justice to them. I'll still leave Heartbreak up as it's own little story.

I sometimes think I'll never be satisfied with how I go about writing this story (and have thought about letting someone else take over a couple of times), and it'll probably never be finished, but I sincerely thank everyone who has read the story, written a review and/or has favorited it. I would like to get back into writting stuff, and have thought about maybe doing some one-shots would help (send me a theme, word, poem, song, etc to write something; it'd be great practice for me).

(I do hope my account doesn't get deleted for this; as author notes aren't allowed to be a chapter, but I wanted to get a message out, and thought if I wrote a small thing, it would be okay.)


End file.
